monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Weresheep Wool
Weresheep wool is one of the items described in Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide II. The original weresheep profile also gives limited information on its soporific effects, and use in pajamas. Book information This is wool sheared and collected from the sheep monster “weresheep (encyclopedia I – p.32)”. The fluffy wool contains demonic energy which induces slumber, and it is best suited to be used in the manufacture of things such as beds, pajamas, and pillows. The deep, comfortable sleep induced by items using this wool can thoroughly restore fatigue and wake one up feeling refreshed even with only a short nap. If one gets solid sleep over a long period of time, upon awakening, one will feel even more refreshed; the body will feel lighter, almost as if one has been rejuvenated. Of course, weresheep wool is a commodity that fetches a high price among monsters, and even among humans. Even if the wool is sheared, after a while it will grow back so a man who has become the husband of a weresheep can probably make his livelihood just by selling her wool. Also, among monsters, drowsily having sex with their husband while being wrapped up together in bedding made from this wool has quite a reputation for feeling fluffy and good. Additionally, even if they have sex until late at night, with only a short nap, they're able to fully restore fatigue so when they wake up in the morning they can have their husband pour plenty of mana inside them again. This item is delightful to monsters for those two reasons. ■ Let's shear weresheep wool! When weresheep wool is sheared and collected, as long as it's their beloved husband doing it, then they won't react violently. In fact they're very docile, so the act of shearing itself is a piece of cake. Let's shear gently so that our precious weresheep won't be harmed. However, the really difficult part comes after the shearing and collection of the wool. Weresheep are normally dim, docile monsters, but that's just because they're half asleep all the time due to the somnial demonic energy of the wool they're covered in. As for weresheep with their wool sheared off, due to being released from the somnial demonic energy, their usual soft, sleepy smile will change into a smile slackened from lust and arousal, and they'll reveal their true nature as a ravenous, lustful, ferocious beast in heat. At this time they won't be the sheep kept by their husband, instead becoming like a wolf attacking the man as their prey. They'll attack their husband and furiously violate him as if all their pent up bestial urges that were being suppressed by sleepiness until then had been released. A weresheep turned ravenous beast will be unable to be satisfied with just copulating a few times. Since she'll be intent on thoroughly milking her husband every single day, the man will end up being ravished by her and inundated with pleasure the whole time until her wool grows back. There are effective ways of dealing with this: one is to leave a lot of the wool unclipped to a certain degree, and another is to prepare some pajamas made from weresheep wool and have the sheared weresheep put them on. If done in this way, even after shearing the wool, one can prevent them from turning ferocious to a certain degree. Then one can spend his days quietly having sex with the weresheep the same as usual. However, if one accepts the bestial lust and ferocity of the weresheep during this time, puts up with the constant sex, and ejaculates plenty for her; then her wool will grow back more quickly, and the next time one shears the wool, its quality will have greatly improved. On the other hand, if one uses a countermeasure to prevent this behavior and makes the weresheep control herself; then her wool will grow back more slowly, and it's also possible that its quality will drop as well. More than anything, it's very sad for a weresheep if she can't have sex with her beloved husband to her heart's content. For that reason, if using a counter measure, then instead of the weresheep attacking, the husband should be attacking her and thoroughly ravishing her just as much as she would if she had turned ferocious.Pg.70-71Weresheep Wool References Category:Items Category:Fallen Maidens __NOEDITSECTION__